A deux doigts de la catastrophe
by QueenDescendant
Summary: Le soir du réveillon de Noël, Regina se retrouve seule chez elle et rumine sa colère avant d'exploser et de décider de récupérer ce qui lui revient de haute lutte... Tout se passera-t-il comme elle le souhaite? Les miracles de Noël existe-t-il même pour les Méchants?


**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous?**

 **Comme promis, voici un petit OS de Noël sans prétention écrit depuis quelques temps déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment en le lisant.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **A deux doigts de la catastrophe :**

Assise dans son salon joyeusement éclairé par un bon feu de cheminée, Regina tenait entre ses mains une tasse de lait de poule corsé et était perdue dans ses pensées. Cette année avait été mouvementée. En fait, c'était même les dernières années qui l'avaient été. Mais cette année plus qu'une autre, elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Robin était mort, et rien que ce fait l'avait profondément meurtrie, même si avec lui les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait ce qu'elles avaient été, pas alors que Zelena avait mis au monde leur enfant. Mais puisque Robin était censé être sa fin heureuse, sa dernière chance d'avoir enfin la vie qu'elle avait tant désirée et qu'elle avait pensé perdre à jamais lorsque sa mère lui avait arraché Daniel, elle s'était accrochée de toutes ses forces à leur histoire d'amour, la gardant sur les rails coûte que coûte, et qu'importe si son cœur lui criait qu'elle se trompait de chemin.

« Maudite poussière de fées… » maugréa-t-elle en prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson qui lui brûla délicieusement la gorge.

Robin était mort, et elle était à nouveau seule dans son manoir, à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait de travers cette fois-ci pour ne pas avoir été invitée par les Charming. Non pas qu'elle en avait envie, pas du tout en fait, mais c'était une question de principe. Sans elle, ils seraient tous encore dans le pétrin, et ils avaient été bien contents qu'elle soit là pour leur dire quoi faire et comment le faire. Sans parler de sa magie. Mais non, elle était seule alors qu'ils faisaient la fête ensemble. Comme une famille dont elle ne faisait pas partie.

« Même Henry m'a abandonnée à mon triste sort… » soupira-t-elle en terminant sa tasse, toussant légèrement lorsque l'alcool qui s'était déposé au fond de la boisson lui ravagea la trachée.

Pour sa défense, Henry avait au moins eu la politesse de lui demander s'il pouvait y aller. L'année précédente, elle n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire, ce qui en soit constituait un progrès certain, même si le résultat était le même. Regina avait cru que pour ce Noël-ci, Emma allait l'inviter, mais il avait suffi que ce mollusque décérébré de Crochet grimace et se râcle la gorge pour que la Sauveuse change d'avis et s'en abstienne.

« Au moins sais-je à quoi m'attendre dans l'avenir » marmonna Regina en bouillonnant de colère.

Son amitié avec Emma ne plaisait pas au pirate, elle le savait bien, mais jusqu'à présent, Emma n'en avait eu que faire. Mais depuis que les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses entre elle et le capitaine au long court, Emma prenait ses distances avec la mairesse. Et Regina voyait venir le jour où Emma ne viendrait plus la voir et n'aurait plus de temps à lui consacrer. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit pirate. Regina avait toujours vu Emma comme une femme forte et indépendante, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'Emma était prête à tout pour satisfaire ceux qu'elle aimait, même à se priver elle-même et à faire des choses dont elle n'avait pas vraiment envie. Regina allait devenir un dommage collatéral de cette tendance.

« Et puis pourquoi me préfèrerait-elle à sa fin heureuse ? » ricana-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Si elle avait eu du mal à accepter que Robin soit sa Destinée, elle était certaine que ce pirate ne pouvait être celle d'Emma. Qu'Emma soit possiblement la fin heureuse de ce parasite, elle pouvait comprendre, qui ne voudrait pas d'Emma Swan comme ticket gagnant du bonheur ? Mais si une femme comme Emma ne pouvait pas avoir mieux que cet imbécile, elle voulait bien être maudite. Et en constatant le train de pensées dangereux qu'elle prenait, elle secoua la tête, son agacement atteignant des sommets.

« Je devrais probablement ralentir sur l'alcool » marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour aller se servir ce qui devait être sa troisième, ou sa quatrième tasse.

Et si elle n'était même plus capable de se rappeler à combien de tasse exactement elle était, c'était qu'il était plus que temps pour elle de cesser de boire. D'un autre côté qui s'en soucierait ? Elle allait passer le réveillon seule, comme une vieille fille aigrie et rejetée de tous, alors elle pouvait bien se consoler en s'imbibant de lait de poule alcoolisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit incapable de penser.

« Au diable cette maudite ville ! » cracha-t-elle en posant si brutalement sa tasse sur le comptoir de sa cuisine que celle-ci se brisa net en deux « Bon sang ! » hurla-t-elle avec colère.

Et soudain, elle décida de se rendre au Granny's. Invitée ou pas à la petite fête qu'avait organisée cette sainte-nitouche de Blanche, elle y avait sa place, et si ce pirate de malheur faisait semblant de la provoquer, elle lui rappellerait la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue la Méchante Reine. Etre une gentille ne lui avait pas apporté grand-chose. Même Henry ne semblait vouloir être avec elle que lorsqu'elle retombait dans ses anciens travers, sinon, il serait ici avec elle, comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Avec Emma. En famille. Mais non, sa famille était loin d'elle, et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

« Je vais aller les chercher et les ramener ici, et tous les trois, nous fêterons Noël ensemble, et le premier qui se met en travers de ma route, je l'extermine ! » grogna-t-elle en se ruant dehors.

Attrapant ses clés au passage, elle ouvrit sa porte à la volée, et sans la refermer, se propulsa vers sa voiture, indifférente à la légèreté de sa tenue. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe noire qui la moulait comme une seconde peau et soulignait un décolleté plus qu'avantageux ainsi que des talons de vingt centimètres qui lui faisaient des jambes interminables. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre un manteau, et le froid mordant commençait déjà à colorer sa peau d'un violet inquiétant. Pourtant Regina ne s'en aperçut pas, la chaleur de l'alcool faisant encore son effet.

« Emma va m'entendre ! Je suis une reine, et il est temps que les gens s'en souvienne ! » gronda-t-elle en frappant rageusement son volant.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa colère explosait maintenant, mais c'était comme avoir libéré la pression d'une cocotte-minute. Libérateur et puissant. Emma devait cesser de l'ignorer, de faire comme si les choses n'avaient pas changées entre elles, comme si elles n'étaient pas amies, comme si de forts sentiments ne les liaient pas l'une à l'autre.

« Je vaux bien mieux que cet idiot de pirate ! » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant farouchement la tête.

Elle au moins respectait Emma et ne la poussait pas à être une autre. Crochet voulait qu'Emma le sauve de son passé, mais lui-même ne faisait aucun effort pour sauver Emma. Pourtant la Sauveuse avait parfois grand besoin de se sentir comprise et de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un pour être l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer au lieu d'être toujours l'élément solide du couple. Et ce n'était sûrement pas avec Hook qu'elle allait pouvoir s'épanouir. Au contraire. Encore moins s'il continuait à boire autant.

« Je me demande si Emma s'est rendu compte que le pirate avait renoué avec sa fidèle flasque de rhum… » médita Regina, ravie d'être celle qui révèlerait le pot aux roses.

Et dire que David et Blanche avaient donné leur bénédiction à cette histoire, cela la dépassait. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la Forêt Enchantée, parce que cela aurait été beau. Une princesse sans aucune expérience et un pirate faussement repenti à la tête du royaume. Rien que l'idée la fit exploser de rire.

« En moins d'un an, le royaume aurait plongé dans un chao sans nom » hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

Et le pire à ses yeux, c'était qu'elle était certaine que si ce têtard sur pattes décidait de demander la main d'Emma, celle-ci accepterait, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Et cela ne pourrait tourner qu'au désastre, Regina était bien placée pour le savoir.

« Je ne laisserai pas Emma faire une erreur pareille ! » tonna-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de volant.

Seulement, dans son état d'ébriété et de rage, elle avait oublié un détail capital. En ce réveillon de noël, les routes étaient verglacées et donc dangereuses, et son accès de rage ne pouvait qu'avoir de terribles conséquences. La voiture dérapa, se mit à tourner sur elle-même alors que Regina donnait de vigoureux coups de freins et de volant, ne faisant qu'aggraver la situation, et alors que dans un geste désespéré, elle enclenchait le frein à main, elle sentit sa voiture tanguer dangereusement et basculer sur le toit, filant comme une flèche vers les bois.

« Et ainsi péri l'Evil Queen… » souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux en sentant un choc violent contre la toiture et sa voiture faire un nouveau tonneau.

De longue secondes plus tard, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau dans le bon sens. Etonnée, elle observa son environnement et avisa, quelques mètres plus loin, une montagne de neige qui avait de toute évidence servi de tremplin à sa voiture, lui permettant de décoller et d'atterrir sur ses quatre roues. Et le plus étonnant pour Regina, fut de s'en sortir sans une seule égratignure. En dehors d'une légère douleur à l'épaule, due à la pression exercée par la ceinture de sécurité qu'elle avait attachée sans même y penser, en un geste tellement mécanique que même ivre, elle l'avait effectué, elle n'avait rien.

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas de la chance… » souffla-t-elle, totalement dégrisée.

Attendant encore quelques minutes qu'elle cesse de trembler, que ce soit de peur rétrospective ou de froid, elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle se détacha et tenta d'ouvrir sa portière. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle eut beau pousser de toutes ses forces, vérifier le mécanisme de fermeture automatique, la portière refusa de bouger. Pestant entre ses lèvres pincées, elle passa agilement sur le siège passager et tenta de sortir une nouvelle fois, mais là encore, le constat fut le même. Se contorsionnant, elle se glissa sur la banquette arrière et essaya les deux autres portières, mais une nouvelle fois, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence.

« Je suis prisonnière de ma voiture… » souffla-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire nerveux.

Se laissant retomber contre le cuir de sa Mercedes, elle évalua ses options. Elle pourrait casser une vitre pour s'extraire de la carcasse, mais elle risquait de se blesser et de laisser entrer le froid mordant dans l'habitacle. Mauvaise idée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un vienne à son aide.

« Je serais morte de froid avant que quelqu'un daigne s'inquiéter pour moi… » commenta-t-elle avec dérision.

Une chose était sûre, si elle s'en sortait indemne, elle ne boirait plus jamais une goutte d'alcool. En dehors de son traditionnel verre de cidre. Mais en dehors de cela, fini les boissons alcoolisées. En soufflant lourdement, elle plia les jambes, les ramenant contre sa poitrine pour conserver un semblant de chaleur et ferma les yeux. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir, mais sa tête lui faisait légèrement mal, et elle commençait à se sentir quelque peu nauséeuse. Finalement, peut-être souffrait-elle de blessures internes… Elle allait mourir ici, seule et dans l'indifférence générale. Et elle était certaine que la plupart des gens sabreraient le champagne en apprenant la nouvelle, peu importe le bien qu'elle ait pu faire depuis qu'elle avait décidé de changer par amour pour Henry.

« Je suis désolée mon petit prince, j'ai vraiment essayé… » gémit-elle en laissant une larme couler.

De toute façon, personne ne pouvait la voir. Et puis même si c'était le cas, elle s'en fichait. Qu'ils aillent au diable. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'elle ait fait autant d'efforts pour eux, ces ingrats. Quand ils avaient besoin d'elle et de sa magie, ils savaient la trouver, mais en dehors de ça, elle comptait pour du beurre.

A peine cette pensée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit, qu'elle se figea avant de se frapper le front de la main.

« Leur bêtise est contagieuse ma parole ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège.

Sa magie. Il lui suffisait de se téléporter chez elle et le tour serait joué. A moins qu'elle ne fasse un détour par l'hôpital pour s'y faire examiner. Ce serait plus prudent, étant donné qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, et que cela ne pouvait pas être imputé à l'alcool, ou du moins pas entièrement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle invoqua sa magie et se tendit en ne la sentant pas répondre à son appel.

« Allez, s'il te plaît… » supplia-t-elle en se concentrant comme jamais.

Elle devait y arriver. Elle devait encore parler à Emma, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui dirait. Et alors qu'elle pensait à Emma, elle sentit la chaleur familière l'envahir et dans un sourire victorieux, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée parme. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il faisait sombre et très froid.

« Ma magie est détraquée et j'ignore où elle m'a envoyée… » souffla-t-elle en tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus et se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement. Faisant quelques pas incertains, elle entendit le son de ses pas se répercuter autour d'elle, la rendant encore plus perplexe, et elle tenta de percer les ténèbres environnantes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

« Qui est là ? » entendit-elle soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait bien crier, perçant les ténèbres sans qu'elle puisse exactement la localiser.

« Emma ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible qu'elle ne reconnut pas, priant pour que la Sauveuse l'entende et lui vienne en aide.

Sa magie n'était pas détraquée finalement. Elle l'avait conduite vers l'objet de ses pensées. Qui, de toute évidence, ne faisait pas la fête avec sa famille comme elle l'avait pensé. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas arrivée au Granny's finalement, elle s'y serait ridiculisée.

« Regina ? » s'enquit Emma alors que la lumière se fit de façon assez brutale, lui faisant cligner des paupières.

Frigorifiée, Regina ne répondit rien et attendit simplement où elle était qu'Emma réalise la situation et fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Mais enfin, que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'exclama Emma en accourant vers elle, l'enveloppant dans une chaude couverture.

« Voiture… accident… » bredouilla Regina en se laissant aller contre Emma, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

« Venez, il faut vous réchauffer » affirma Emma en tentant de la faire avancer, mais Regina faillit tomber.

Etouffant un juron, Emma finit par passer un bras sous les jambes de Regina et l'autre dans son dos et la souleva sans difficulté apparente, l'entraînant dans une pièce que Regina ne reconnut pas, la laissant un peu plus perplexe. Où étaient-elles ? Mais elle s'en moquait dans le fond. Elle était avec Emma, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Un puissant sentiment de bienêtre l'envahit en sentant les mains d'Emma la frictionner avec vigueur et douceur, chassant progressivement le froid qui anesthésiait ses membres. C'était un peu douloureux, mais supportable, et elle se laissa faire en silence, resserrant les pans de la couverture autour de ses épaules.

« Je vais allumer un feu, cela vous fera du bien et vous aidera à vous réchauffer plus vite » lança Emma en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever, mais la main de Regina l'en empêcha.

« Reste » souffla Regina en frissonnant et en se penchant vers Emma, attirée par la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

« Je suis là Regina, mais je dois allumer le feu » murmura tendrement Emma en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la reine.

A regret, Regina lâcha prise, sachant qu'elle était ridicule. En temps normal, elle ne se conduirait jamais de la sorte, et elle serait probablement mortifiée de s'être comportée avec si peu de retenue dans les jours à venir, mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Emma était avec elle et donc loin du Crochet. C'était tout ce qui importait dans son monde à l'heure actuelle.

« Où sommes-nous ? » voulut-elle savoir en regardant avec curiosité autour d'elle.

« Chez moi » répondit simplement Emma en attisant le feu.

« Ceci n'est pas l'appartement de Blanche » affirma aussitôt Regina en repensant à la décoration simpliste de Mary.

« J'ai dit chez moi, pas chez mes parents » la corrigea Emma en revenant s'agenouiller près d'elle, la détaillant attentivement.

« Vous avez un chez-vous ? Depuis quand ? » s'étonna Regina qui ignorait totalement ce détail qui avait pourtant son importance.

« Quelques semaines. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre dans ce minuscule appartement, sans la moindre possibilité d'avoir une once d'intimité » grogna Emma en roulant des yeux.

« Ça avait pourtant l'air de très bien vous convenir Miss Swan » lui fit remarquer Regina, retrouvant sa verve naturelle en même temps qu'elle recouvrait ses esprits.

« Pas vraiment, mais je venais de les retrouver, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression de vouloir les fuir… » expliqua Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » voulut savoir Regina, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Hook.

« Disons que le fait que mon père trouve normal d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour se raser pendant que je me douche n'a pas aidé… » grogna Emma, son exaspération se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

« Evidemment, c'est parfaitement normal pour un père de se trouver dans la salle de bain quand sa fille adulte se douche voyons… » ricana Regina avec ironie « Et je parie qu'il ne voit toujours pas le problème… »

« Non, en effet » souffla Emma, clairement agacée « Sans parler du fait qu'ils entraient dans ma chambre comme dans un moulin sans se donner la peine de frapper, et me fliquaient en permanence ! » poursuivit Emma en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

« Ils jouaient les parents parfaits avec 30 ans de retard en somme » commenta Regina en tentant de ne pas se sentir coupable.

« Ouais, mais la goutte d'eau ça a été quand ils m'ont demandé des détails sur ma vie sexuelle… » s'emporta Emma en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

« Non ? Ils ont osé ? » s'outra Regina en écarquillant les yeux.

« Et comment ! Mon père m'a dit qu'une princesse se devait d'adopter un certain comportement et qu'être surprise à quitter le bateau de Killian au petit matin n'était pas du meilleur effet sur la populace… » gronda Emma avec hargne.

Regina ne fut pas ravie d'entendre parler des escapades crapuleuses d'Emma auprès du pirate, préférant ne pas savoir que sa relation avec ce dernier avait atteint cette étape-là, et se retint d'engueuler Emma pour toujours choisir le mauvais candidat. A croire que l'expérience Neal ne lui avait pas suffi…

« Et que lui avez-vous répondu ? » demanda-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas avoir assisté à la conversation.

« Qu'Henry n'était pas né dans un chou et que je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie. J'ai ajouté que si je voulais m'envoyer en l'air avec une personne, c'était moi que ça regardait et pas les idiots qui peuplaient cette ville ! » lança fièrement Emma en revenant s'asseoir près de Regina.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne l'ont pas bien pris » s'amusa Regina, ravie de voir qu'Emma avait enfin décidé de se rebeller.

« Pas vraiment, et du coup je suis sortie en claquant la porte en songeant qu'il était grand temps que je me trouve un endroit où vivre, et avant que j'aie le temps de dire ouf, je me suis retrouvée dans cette maison… » conclut Emma en ouvrant ses bras pour englober la pièce.

« Et vous avez décidé d'en faire votre nouvelle maison » s'étonna Regina en secouant doucement la tête.

« J'ai demandé à Belle qu'elle s'assure que la maison n'était à personne et ensuite j'y ai emménagée, même si je me suis dit que si ma magie m'y avait emmenée, c'était que cette maison était la mienne » se justifia Emma avec une moue penaude.

« Vous auriez pu m'en avertir » commenta Regina d'un ton pincé, blessée d'avoir été tenue à l'écart de cela également.

« Vous êtes distante en ce moment, j'ai eu peur de vous ennuyer… » avoua Emma en baissant la tête d'un air chagriné.

« Moi distante ? » s'offusqua Regina sans en croire ses oreilles « C'est vous qui m'évitez depuis que cet idiot de pirate vous a fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas notre amitié ! » s'écria-t-elle, sa voix trahissant toute la peine qu'elle ressentait.

« Quoi ? Mais non, enfin je… » bafouilla Emma avant de se taire en fronçant les sourcils puis d'ouvrir les yeux d'un air horrifié et de poser un regard désolé sur Regina.

« Exactement. J'ai bien compris qu'il était plus important que moi pour vous, et même si c'est blessant, je finirai par m'y faire… » soupira Regina en retirant à regret la couverture d'Emma « D'ailleurs, je vais rentrer. Je me sens mieux, et il doit sûrement vous attendre quelque part dans cette maison… » ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

« Non, restez ! » protesta Emma en posant ses mains sur les cuisses de Regina, bloquant son mouvement.

« Emma, je vais mieux, merci de ton aide, mais il est tard, et tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de passer ton réveillon avec moi » soupira Regina en détournant le regard, le perdant dans les flammes.

« Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là, toute seule, à hésiter à débarquer chez toi ! » répliqua Emma en utilisant le tutoiement comme Regina venait de le faire.

Après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversées, elle trouvait stupide de continuer à se vouvoyer, mais Regina semblait y tenir et elle n'avait jamais osé être celle qui initierait la chose. Mais puisque cela venait de Regina, elle serait folle de ne pas saisir l'occasion. La première fois, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de l'état de faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait Regina et n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais cette fois, cela avait été volontaire, et elle serait folle de louper une telle occasion de faire tomber une des dernières barrières qui se dressaient entre elles.

« Toute seule ? Où est Henry ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mes parents voulaient dîner en famille après la petite sauterie au Granny's, et Henry m'a demandé pour y aller même s'il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, David doit le ramener » la rassura Emma avec un tendre sourire.

« Et ton marin d'eau douce ? » demanda Regina, son expression se durcissant.

« Probablement à cuver sur son bateau pour ce que ça m'intéresse » riposta Emma avec dédain « J'ai rompu avec lui quand il a découvert que je vivais ici et a débarqué avec ses affaires dans l'intention évidente de s'installer »

« Sans te demander avant ? » s'exclama Regina en ouvrant de grands yeux de saisissement.

« Pourquoi faire ? Il nous voyait déjà mariés avec une dizaine de gamins pendus à mes jupons » ricana Emma en roulant des yeux « Comme si j'avais pu envisager d'avoir des gosses avec lui ! » reprit-elle en grimaçant à cette idée.

« Vous avez été amants, c'est donc qu'il devait compter pour toi… » souligna Regina en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher sa jalousie.

« Ce n'est pas parce que mes idiots de parents pensent que je couche avec Hook que c'est le cas ! » rétorqua Emma en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté.

« Non ? » s'assura Regina sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, ravie de savoir que Hook n'avait pas réussi à faire céder Emma.

« Non, il a bien essayé plusieurs fois en me faisant boire plus que de raison, mais j'ai réussi à lui fausser compagnie et j'ai atterri chez toi… » lui révéla Emma en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je m'en souviens » sourit un peu plus Regina.

Ainsi Emma avait fui Hook et était venu vers elle. Comme c'était plaisant à entendre ! Combien de fois Regina avait-elle voulu en faire de même lorsqu'elle était avec Robin après le retour de Marianne, enfin de Zelena, mais dans le fond, cette nuance ne changeait pas grand-chose. Robin qui lui avait pourtant affirmé l'avoir choisie, avait fini par céder à ses pulsions de male en chaleur et était retombé dans les bras de son ex en moins d'un an. Autant pour la force de l'amour qui était censé les unir. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Emma dans une situation pareille. Elle était certaine qu'Emma lui serait restée fidèle, même si elles avaient dû passer le reste de leur vie loin l'une de l'autre. En fait, elle était persuadée qu'Emma ne se serait pas résignée et aurait remué ciel et terre pour trouver un moyen de lui revenir. Mais pas Robin.

Et c'était ce genre de pensée qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Emma. Elle l'aimait. Du plus profond de son cœur. Mais Emma était en terre inabordable et elle ne pouvait que l'aimer de loin sans aucun espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre cet amour à ses côtés. Surtout qu'Emma fréquentait Hook. Du moins le croyait-elle jusqu'à présent, mais il y avait à présent une inconnue en moins dans l'équation compliquée et insolvable de leur relation. Mais il restait encore tellement de variables à prendre en compte que Regina préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions. La chute n'en serait que plus cruelle.

« Tu sais ce soir, quand Henry est parti chez mes parents, j'ai eu envie de lui dire de ne pas y aller. Je trouvais ça tellement injuste qu'il soit avec eux alors qu'il aurait dû être avec toi et moi, comme une famille… » soupira Emma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina, faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse fuselée de la belle brune jusqu'à entremêler leurs doigts, faisant battre furieusement le cœur de la mairesse dans sa poitrine.

« Je me suis dit la même chose. Je venais vous chercher quand j'ai eu cet accident… » avoua Regina en resserrant sa prise autour des doigts de la Sauveuse.

« Mon Dieu… tu aurais pu être gravement blessée… » souffla Emma en frissonnant avec une telle violence que Regina le ressentit.

« Et je parie que les gens en auraient dansé de joie » railla Regina avec amertume.

« Mais Henry et moi aurions été dévastés ! » s'exclama Emma en tournant la tête pour observer le visage désabusé de Regina.

« Vous m'avez laissée toute seule pour Noël… » se plaignit Regina, se faisant l'impression d'être une petite fille qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait sous le sapin.

« Mais je voulais tellement être avec toi seulement, j'ai eu la frousse de te le demander et je me suis retrouvée à broyer du noir toute seule chez moi, en me demandant ce que tu faisais… » soupira Emma en s'en voulant d'avoir été si stupide.

« J'ai préparé un merveilleux dîner et puis je me suis assise sur le canapé, devant le feu de cheminée à regarder le sapin… » commença à raconter Regina avec un sourire tordu.

« Un merveilleux dîner ? » releva Emma alors que son estomac se manifestait bruyamment faisant doucement rire la Reine.

« Oui, j'espérais que tu viendrais frapper à ma porte avec Henry pour que nous passerions ce réveillon ensemble, mais vous n'êtes pas venus… alors j'ai décidé de venir vous chercher, que cela plaise aux idiots ou pas… » grogna Regina, une lueur belliqueuse dans le regard.

Emma allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry, les faisant toutes les deux sourire. Leur fils était en train de devenir un beau jeune homme, et elles étaient très fières de lui.

« Quelle soirée ! » maugréa Henry tout en se déchaussant, avant d'accrocher son manteau « J'espère que tu as fait quelque chose pour ce soir parce que je n'ai rien mangé ! » poursuivit-il sans faire attention à la présence de son autre mère.

« Quoi ? Mais ne devais-tu pas y aller pour dîner justement ? » s'étonna Emma en échangeant un regard d'incompréhension avec Regina.

« Si si, seulement ils ont passé la soirée à radoter parce qu'aucune de vous n'était là. Hook était déjà ivre mort dans un coin, et bébé Neal n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Bref, c'était pas une ambiance de fête, alors je suis parti sans qu'ils le remarquent » grogna Henry en s'approchant.

« C'est de leur faute si aucune de nous n'était là-bas » fit remarquer Emma se demandant quand son fils remarquerait enfin la présence de Regina.

« Je sais, ils n'ont pas invité maman et ils se demandent pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ! » railla Henry en secouant la tête d'exaspération « J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec elle, au moins j'aurais passé une super soirée ! » se désola-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Merci mon chéri » commenta Regina en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

« Maman ? » s'étonna l'adolescent en se redressant vivement alors qu'un lumineux sourire éclairait son visage comme un sapin de noël.

Avant que Regina ait pu expliquer sa présence, Henry se jetait sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras dans une étreinte étouffante. Attendrie, et le cœur gonflé de joie comme chaque fois qu'Henry lui témoignait aussi ouvertement son affection, elle resserra ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa sur le front dans un geste familier qui les fit tous les deux sourire. Emma les regardait en souriant aussi largement que son fils, se sentant plus que jamais à sa place entre les deux personnes qu'elle estimait indispensables à sa vie, à son bonheur. Elle n'avait besoin que d'eux deux pour être pleinement heureuse.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » voulut-il savoir en s'éloignant, interrogeant ses deux mamans du regard.

« Parce que je me sentais seule à la maison, et que je voulais venir vous chercher Emma et toi pour que nous passions Noël en famille » lui répondit honnêtement Regina.

« Génial ! Nous y allons ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour dîner tous les trois ! » s'enthousiasma l'adolescent avant de froncer les sourcils « Où est ta voiture ? Tu es venue par magie ? »

« J'ai eu un accident en venant. Je vais bien, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une dépanneuse pour sortir ma voiture de l'endroit où elle se trouve… » grimaça Regina qui n'osait imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver sa précieuse voiture.

« Et pas question de prendre ma coccinelle par un temps pareil, donc tu vas devoir nous autoriser à nous téléporter chez ta mère si tu veux avoir ton dîner du réveillon gamin » ajouta Emma en voyant qu'il s'était remis à neiger.

« C'est d'accord, ramènes-nous à la maison s'il-te-plait maman » approuva Henry, ravi de savoir qu'il aurait le droit à la cuisine de sa mère pour le repas après tout.

Se levant gracieusement, Regina passa un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Henry qui se blottit contre elle, et se tourna vers Emma qui vint d'elle-même l'enlacer, se plaquant sensuellement contre elle, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Se perdant dans son regard, Regina laissa sa magie agir, et en un battement de cils, ils furent dans le salon joliment décoré de Regina.

« Ça sent drôlement bon maman ! On peut manger maintenant ? » demanda Henry qui était affamé.

« Dans quelques minutes Henry. Tu devrais aller te laver les mains le temps que je fasse réchauffer notre dîner » lui suggéra Regina en se détachant à regret pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« D'accord » acquiesça l'adolescent en grimpant rapidement les escaliers.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Emma suivit Regina, faisant un crochet par le vestibule pour refermer la porte restée grande ouverte et sans faire de commentaires pour le plus grand soulagement de Regina, s'adossa au mur pour la regarder œuvrer dans la cuisine avec prestance et grâce. Même avec un tablier autour de la taille, Regina était la femme la plus sexy au monde, et Emma en avait assez de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour la mairesse. D'autant que Regina avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre qu'elle voulait d'Emma, même si la Sauveuse ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas demander au risque de voir Regina changer d'avis en réalisant à quel point elle méritait mieux qu'elle !

« Maintenant, la soirée est parfaite… » murmura Emma en poussant un profond soupir de ravissement.

« Je suis d'accord » acquiesça Regina en tournant la tête vers elle, un superbe sourire sublimant son visage.

« Après le dîner, je m'éclipserai quelques instants pour aller chercher les cadeaux d'Henry. Il pourra les ouvrir ici demain matin comme ça » sourit Emma, faisant s'élargir le sourire de Regina.

« Un coup de main ? » demanda Regina en désignant la dinde qu'elle venait de sortir du four.

Ravie de pouvoir faire quelque chose dans une cuisine sans déclencher de catastrophes, Emma s'exécuta et découpa avec précision le volatile, salivant alors qu'un délicieux fumet lui montait au nez. Regina ne fut même pas surprise qu'Emma sache découper la dinde à défaut de savoir la faire cuire. Sur ce point, Emma était un vrai mec. La pensée fit glousser Regina qui déposa un beau morceau de dinde dans trois assiettes, l'accompagnant de légumes verts, de pommes dauphines et d'une petite sauce qui sentait divinement bon avant de placer les assiettes dans le four pour les garder au chaud pendant qu'ils mangeraient l'entrée.

« Aimes-tu les escargots ? » voulut savoir Regina en songeant qu'elle aurait pu poser la question avant.

« Je les préfère largement aux huîtres » répondit aussitôt Emma, soulagée de ne pas avoir à en manger pour ne pas vexer Regina.

« Henry aussi, alors chaque année, je fais des escargots plutôt que des huîtres » lui apprit Regina en sortant les escargots de son second four.

« Donne-les moi, je vais aller les déposer dans nos assiettes » lança Emma en prenant avec précaution le plateau contenant les trois assiettes.

Regina la laissa disparaître et sortit le plateau de fromage du réfrigérateur pour que celui-ci ne soit pas trop froid quand ils en mangeraient, puis vérifia l'état de la bûche pâtissière à la mousse de fraise qu'elle avait confectionnée dans la matinée, et qui bien évidemment, était parfaite. Rassurée, et folle de bonheur d'avoir sa famille avec elle ce soir, elle retira son tablier et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux amours.

« Bon appétit à vous deux » lança-t-elle après avoir déposée sa serviette sur ses cuisses.

« Bon appétit les mamans ! » s'exclama Henry avant de se saisir de sa pince pour s'emparer des coquilles sans se brûler, et avec une pique, il en retira habilement l'escargot, le gobant sans plus attendre.

Regina et Emma l'imitèrent, et le silence se fit. Lorsque les assiettes furent vidées, et les coquilles consciencieusement nettoyées, Regina se leva pour aller chercher la suite, et Emma s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas pour l'aider sous le regard ravi d'Henry qui avait bien vu que les choses étaient différentes entre ses mamans ce soir. Elles se souriaient constamment, et chacune multipliaient les attentions pour l'autre. Si le verre de vin de Regina était vide, Emma le remplissait aussitôt. Si Emma n'avait plus de pain, un morceau apparaissait près de son assiette dans la seconde suivante.

« J'espère qu'elles se sont enfin rendu compte qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre » pria-t-il en espérant que ce que l'on disait à propos des vœux de Noël était vrai.

Il avait lui-même mis du temps à comprendre ce qui liait ses deux mamans, mais à présent, cela lui paraissait évident. Toute cette histoire de malédiction et de temps figé n'avait eu que cet unique objectif. Les réunir toutes les deux, et il espérait que ce Noël serait le premier d'une très longue liste. C'était là le plus beau cadeau que ses mamans pourraient lui faire, et s'il en croyait leur attitude, le lendemain, ses mamans seraient en couple.

« Voilà mon chéri » déclara Regina en déposant une assiette devant lui pendant qu'Emma en faisait de même pour la mairesse et elle.

« Grand-mère cuisine pas trop mal, mais elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville maman, c'est trop bon ! » soupira Henry qui se régalait.

« Je suis d'accord Regina, tu es vraiment la meilleure cuisinière que je n'ai jamais rencontrée ! » renchérit Emma en savourant le morceau de dinde fondant qu'elle venait de goûter.

« Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise » sourit Regina, les joues rouges, ce qui aux yeux d'Emma la rendit encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue et enjouée et lorsqu'Emma débarrassa les assiettes sales et que Regina rapporta la bûche, elle reçut de nouveaux des compliments touchants qui colorèrent une fois encore ses joues d'une teinte rouge qui fit frissonner Emma, imaginant une autre raison pour laquelle les joues de sa belle brune pourraient prendre cette couleur particulière. Après le dîner, ils allèrent s'installer au salon et regardèrent un film de noël sans vraiment y faire attention, simplement ravis d'être ensemble. Ce fut la sonnerie du portable d'Emma qui brisa la bulle et en découvrant que l'appel venait de son père, Emma décida de l'ignorer. Un bip, quelques secondes plus tard lui apprit qu'elle avait un message, et elle l'écouta sous le regard intense de Regina.

« Ils se sont enfin aperçus de l'absence d'Henry et veulent savoir s'il est avec moi » railla Emma en roulant des yeux.

Rapidement, elle répondit par texto avant de couper son téléphone qu'elle posa sur la petite table du salon, se recalant contre le dossier du canapé, se retrouvant bien plus proche de Regina que quelques instants plus tôt, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'en plaignent. A la fin du film, Henry étouffa un bâillement et leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter dans sa chambre, les laissant seules dans le salon.

« Je vais aller chercher les cadeaux d'Henry avant de rentrer dormir chez moi. Je reviendrai avant le petit déjeuner si cela te convient » proposa Emma en se levant, enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son jean pour cacher sa nervosité soudaine.

« Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami, Henry sera déçu de ne pas te réveiller par ses cris demain matin » proposa Regina qui ne voulait pas la voir partir.

En fait, si elle s'y prenait bien, Emma ne repartirait plus jamais de chez elle qui deviendrait leur maison. L'attitude d'Henry lui avait fait comprendre qu'il en serait ravi. Ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminé ce qu'Emma désirait à son tour, et son bonheur serait parfait.

« D'accord, je fais aussi vite que possible » sourit largement Emma avant de s'éclipser, laissant Regina seule une nouvelle fois, mais le cœur bien plus léger qu'en début de soirée.

Montant dans sa chambre, elle sortit du placard ses paquets cadeaux, les ramenant dans le salon pour les déposer joliment sous le sapin, faisant une pile pour Henry, et une autre pour Emma. Et avec étonnement, elle constata qu'il y avait déjà deux piles de cadeaux sous le sapin, une pour elle, et une autre pour Emma. Quand Henry avait-il mis ses cadeaux sous le sapin, et comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer ? Haussant les épaules avec un large sourire, elle se mit à chantonner sans s'en rendre compte tout en continuant à empiler les cadeaux au pied du majestueux conifère.

« Tu as une voix magnifique » la complimenta Emma, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Surprise, n'ayant pas entendu la Sauveuse revenir, Regina se releva gracieusement et sourit à la belle blonde qui s'avança pour déposer à son tour ses cadeaux. Et Regina sourit en constatant qu'il y en avait plusieurs pour elle. De toute évidence, Emma avait bien eu l'intention de venir la voir, ne serait-ce que pour lui offrir ses cadeaux.

« Merci » finit par répondre Regina en se reprenant « Henry adorait que je chante pour lui quand il était petit » se rappela-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« Je suis sûr qu'il aime toujours ça » affirma Emma en se relevant à son tour « Tu es sûre que nous ne serons que trois demain ? » s'amusa-t-elle en avisant la montagne de cadeaux, même si la plupart étaient pour Henry.

En riant elles retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, avant que Regina ne se relève pour aller leur préparer une boisson chaude. Mais alors qu'elle passait le seuil du salon, Emma l'interpela, la faisant s'immobiliser.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en tournant la tête vers Emma, l'encourageant à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée » lança Emma en venant la rejoindre avant de la prendre spontanément dans ses bras « Grâce à toi, Henry et moi avons passé un Noël parfait » ajouta-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Regina.

« Moi aussi j'ai passé une agréable soirée grâce à vous deux » sourit Regina en rendant volontiers son étreinte à Emma, savourant le plaisir de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis conscientes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette position indéfiniment, même si aucune d'elles n'avaient envie de rompre l'étreinte, elles se détachèrent à regret, se perdant immédiatement dans le regard ombragé de leur compagne. Dans leurs yeux, elles lurent le même mélange explosif de sentiments teinté d'un espoir ravivé, et elles se mordirent les lèvres sans se quitter des yeux, le feu aux joues et un sourire intimidé au coin des lèvres. Elles se faisaient l'effet de deux adolescentes hésitant à embrasser leur coup de cœur pour la première fois, mais elles avaient toutes deux conscience des enjeux. Ce baiser ne serait pas anodin et elles ne pourraient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé si elles réélisaient que c'était une erreur.

Agacée de se montrer à ce point hésitante, Regina leva les yeux au ciel et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Se mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, elle fit instinctivement un pas en direction d'Emma avant de sentir le bras d'Emma se refermer autour de ses hanches, la tirant contre son corps ferme et athlétique. Ramenant son regard noirci par le désir sur le visage de sa belle blonde, elle constata qu'Emma observait également le plafond et se passait une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres desséchées, ce qui la fit gronder d'envie, attirant le regard obscurcit par l'envie d'Emma sur elle. Se perdant une nouvelle fois dans le regard de l'autre, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, mus par une force d'attraction irrépressible, leur tirant un frisson qui se répercuta dans leurs corps respectifs, éveillant un peu plus leur désir.

Leurs souffles erratiques et brûlants heurtaient leurs visages, les faisant soupirer d'envie sans qu'elles ne cèdent à la tentation. Les pupilles dilatées, elles faisaient durer le moment, savourant les sensations grisantes qui bouillonnaient en elles et les amenaient à une vitesse fulgurante aux portes de la folie. Puis, dans un même mouvement, leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, et leurs mains s'enfouirent dans leurs chevelures respectives maintenant leurs visages en place alors qu'elles se dévoraient littéralement. Elles avaient si longtemps attendu ce moment que ce premier baiser était explosif, sauvage et quelque peu brutal. Leurs bouches prenaient sans demander, leurs langues luttaient pour la dominance, et leurs corps ondulaient fiévreusement et avec une certaine indécence contre l'autre, exacerbant toujours plus la faim qu'elles avaient de l'objet de leurs désirs. Et quand leurs mains partirent à l'assaut de ces formes envoutantes qui appelaient leurs caresses et leurs baisers, elles entamèrent une danse sensuelle, leurs jambes emmêlées pour accroître leur fusion, et entreprirent de monter vers la chambre de Regina où elles pourraient laisser libre court à cette tempête dévastatrice qui les entraînait inexorablement vers une délivrance trop longtemps espérée et désirée.

Sans jamais se séparer, elles s'effeuillèrent en chemin, retenant de plus en plus difficilement les gémissements et les râles d'extase qu'elles s'arrachaient mutuellement, et lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin le refuge de la chambre de la maitresse de maison, Emma souleva passionnément Regina dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit, s'installant immédiatement dans le berceau de ses cuisses, ondulant fiévreusement contre elle, répondant aux mouvements impérieux et exigeants de sa Reine qui l'invitait de sa voix de gorge à la faire chavirer. Durant de longues heures, elles laissèrent libre court à toute cette passion refoulée, à leurs envies inavouées, offrant et prenant inlassablement, la fougue et la sauvagerie laissant peu à peu place à la tendresse et à la douceur. Lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent, elles s'embrassaient toujours, le corps encore secoué des spasmes du plaisir délirant et inextinguible qu'elles s'étaient procurés.

« Encore ? » gémit Emma en sentant la main de Regina s'égarer effrontément sur ses fesses, réveillant instantanément le désir à peine assouvi qu'elle éprouvait.

« Toujours » confirma Regina en marquant de ses dents la peau sensible et mille fois maltraitées du cou de sa belle blonde.

C'était les premiers mots qu'elles échangeaient depuis l'épisode du gui, et elles plongèrent dans le regard émerveillé et luisant d'une toute nouvelle flamme qui leur faisait face, faisant naître des sourires épanouis et indélébiles sur leurs lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers.

« Emma… » commença Regina avant de s'interrompre, n'osant demander ce qui lui brûlait la langue de peur de la réponse qu'elle obtiendrait.

« Cela te dirait que nous en fassions une tradition ? » s'enquit Emma en lui caressant tendrement le visage, repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées au visage de sa belle brune durant leurs ébats endiablés.

« Une tradition ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Humm hummm… » approuva Emma en roulant sur sa Reine avant de déposer des baisers aériens sur son visage.

« De quoi parles-tu Emma ? » s'impatienta Regina en tentant de ne pas céder aux douces caresses savamment distillées par son amante.

« Une soirée en famille, juste nous trois, puis une fois Henry au lit, toi et moi faisant passionnément l'amour jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube avant de rejoindre notre fils pour ouvrir nos cadeaux et passer la journée de Noël à la maison… » expliqua Emma en se redressant pour plonger son regard mutin et étincelant d'amour dans le regard embué de joie de sa Reine.

« Et le reste de l'année ? » voulut savoir Regina, une lueur méfiante s'allumant dans son regard.

« Je suis ouverte aux négociations madame le maire » s'amusa Emma en posant son front contre celui de Regina.

« D'autres nuits tout aussi passionnées, ainsi que des intermèdes sensuels dans la journée, des dîners et des petits-déjeuners en famille… » commença à proposer Regina avant d'être interrompue par les lèvres brûlantes d'Emma.

« Voilà qui me semble un programme prometteur madame le maire… » marmonna Emma entre deux baisers.

« Fin des négociations ? » haleta Regina en se cambrant sous les habiles caresses de son amour.

« A une condition… » gémit Emma qui avait du mal à rester concentrée sur leur conversation.

« Laquelle ? » grogna Regina en enroulant ses longues jambes autour de la taille d'Emma, la plaquant fougueusement contre son corps tremblant de plaisir.

« Que nous vivions ensemble… » gémit Emma en rouvrant difficilement les yeux « Chez moi, chez toi, peu m'importe, mais ensemble… »

« Motion acceptée sheriff Swan… » marmonna Regina en se jetant sur les lèvres d'Emma avec une telle fougue qu'elle les fit basculer sur le côté, pour le plus grand plaisir de la mairesse.

« Fin des négociations » gronda Emma en repartant de plus bel à l'assaut des courbes délicieuses de sa Reine.

Rapidement, elles se perdirent une fois encore dans la passion qu'elles partageaient, et elles ne se résolurent à quitter le cocon de leur chambre qu'en entendant Henry dévaler les escaliers et pousser des cris de joie en découvrant la pile de cadeaux qui l'attendait sous le sapin, faisant éclater de rire ses mères. En souriant, elles se levèrent et se séparèrent pour prendre une douche avant de se retrouver dans le couloir. Naturellement, et prouvant qu'elle ne comptait pas se cacher d'Henry, Regina enlaça amoureusement Emma, et elles descendirent rejoindre leur fils qui, en les attendant, avait confectionné un superbe petit-déjeuner. Avec un sourire rayonnant, le jeune garçon les accueillit en venant les embrasser, et la journée se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse, marquant le premier jour de leur nouvelle vie.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle se préparait pour la nuit, souriant en entendant Emma se déplacer dans sa chambre, dans leur chambre, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement, elle songea qu'elles avaient été à deux doigts de la catastrophe, mais que cela en avait valu la peine puisqu'à présent, elle avait tout ce que son cœur avait toujours désiré. Une famille à aimer et à protéger, et un avenir radieux qui s'offrait à elle, chassant définitivement les Ténèbres de son existence.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé !**

 **Je vous dis donc à dimanche prochain pour la suite d'Une vie volée pour ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic, et en attendant, je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes un**

 **JOYEUX NOËL !**


End file.
